Another Day, Another egg
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: Al's seems a little off at the meeting today.. Just a quick oneshot to follow Mother Hen. Rated T for implied funtimes.


**Just a quick fluffshot to follow up Mother Hen, no smut this time. Takes place the next spring.**

* * *

Another day, another UN meeting, not much out of place there. It was midway through May as the nations gathered into the room. Russia hums as he comes in glancing around at those already there. America had yet to show up, not that that wasn't normal, but Ivan hadn't really heard from him since a weekend three weeks ago when he came home to find the American sprawled across his bed with copious amounts of chocolate at hand and showing off a new pair of flashy undies.

When the American finally decided to show up, something about him seemed... Odd. It wasn't anything much, but he did look a little... Rounder? No, it was unlikely, unless Alfred had spent the last three weeks just eating junk and that was unlikely too. He took his seat before Russia could get to him, the meeting getting started.

He looked tired but was doing his best to hide it, only those closest to him could see through it… His jacket was trying it's best to hide his torso and His usual backpack he kept his paperwork in looked a little on the heavy side. He preferred the pack to a briefcase in the last few decades as it was easier to carry and he could slide off as some college student when necessary. It also had more room to carry his extra paperwork, laptop, and lunch bag as well.

"Okay," Al stood, hands on the table to steady himself. "Today's meeting is to discuss oil prices. Anyone want to start?"

"That's great," a voice cut him off: Denmark. "But one question. You look fatter than usual."

He ignored the comment and called Germany to go first. The older blonde would be best at pulling the focus off himself. The room settles down to business, but the Dane soon got restless. He didn't interrupt the meeting but he did start whispering to his neighbor, glancing over at America every so often.

It wasn't even an hour into the meeting that Al got hungry and pulled out a snack, at least it was just an apple this time. But his paperwork seemed a little much for just the meeting..

The murmurings spread across the room, little snatches of conversations reaching his ears.

"...really has gotten big..."

"...who's he think he's fooling, being healthy?"

"...bigger? Probably our wealth he's stealing..."

"...nah, just fat..."

The pen in his hand cracked a little. He kept his eyes on his papers reviewing a few bills that would be put through to vote, of course he wasn't able to have a say himself but he still needed to understand the concepts. Matt was out today, so no chance of distractions but no chance of accusations either..

By the time the room took break his forgotten apple was barely half eaten. Not that he planned on leaving the room anyway. No, he'll just sit here and ignore the world while shifting through the government fund numbers that floated through his head.

"Alfred," a hand fell on his shoulder, ever so familiar English accent drifting into his ear. "Are you alright? You look tired."

He glanced up at the Brit. "Yeah I'm fine, just been busy is all."

"I just fret, you know that, "he smiled sadly. "I know how you are on your fitness, I get concerned if it looks like you've been slacking..."

"It's nothing.." Al's foot shifted closer to the pack resting between his feet.

Arthur glanced down at the movement, curiosity sparking.

"So what's up with you? How's Ro doing?" (Attending school in England)

"Settling in a lot better now, though she refuses to go to P.E..."

"How come?"

"I'm not sure," he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Her teacher tried to get her to join in but she ended up in the nurse's room, crying... I had to pick her up early..."

Al frowns softly at that.

"I'm going to have a word with her when I get home..."

"Alright."

"She asked if you'd be coming over any time soon too?"

"I hope so.. I could use the break."

"I won't tell her unless its definite," he nodded. "I'm going to call her quickly now, just make sure she's okay..."

"Alright, see you later."

He nodded and slipped off, pulling out his phone as he went.

Al sighs to himself glancing around the room. Nations milled about around the room, most leaving for a walk. He fidgets shuffling through his papers.

The seat beside him was soon filled again. "Fredka...?"

His hand twitched as he looked up. Russia sat beside him, violet eyes full of questions.

"H-hey.."

"Are you alright?"

"'M fine.."

"You don't sound fine..."

"..Just been a little busy."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Work."

"Really? The last time I see you you're sprawled on my bed now I can hardly get a word from you."

Al sighs. "I've been swamped.. Ro's spending the spring in England so the Cabinet badgered me into camping in my room at the White House to attend meetings and catch up on lost work.. I've hardly had a day to myself the last few weeks, let alone time to come see you or anyone else.."

"Just a call would have been nice... I've been trying to get your attention all day..."

"I'm sorry.."

"I worry about you..."

"I know.." He smiles softly.

Ivan leaned in, kissing him sweetly. Al held it for a moment. The day had been rather taxing so far.

When they parted again, they were the only ones left in the room.

Al leaned on him for a hug. Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist like he always did, but stopped when he felt the odd roundness. "What..."?"

Al tensed slightly.

"What is this...?" his broad hand traced the bump, brows creasing in confusion.

"I-it's nothing.." Darn it was still sensitive.. Al's foot shifted around the pack again.

Ivan looked down, reaching for it. Al tenses again. "Hey-"

Inside the pack was not one but two insulated lunch bags. A look inside the newer one revealed a single egg wrapped in a kitchen towel and surrounded by those little hand warmer packets. A box of unused packets at the bottom of the pack, ready to replace the ones that have gone cold.

"Eggs...?" he shut the pack to keep the heat in. "You had more eggs?"

"It's nothing.. No don't give me that look it's literally nothing."

"Nothing? The last time you had eggs, you couldn't even walk!"

"Not what I meant.. It's a false egg! I know it's a false egg, but I still can't put it down!" Al groans. At least he hoped he was right.. His stomach still felt a little solid like there might be another in there, it was hard to tell. It wasn't like he could go out and get a sonogram..

"Still, you could have told me..." he just looked betrayed, offended.

"I'm sorry.. I've just been so busy and I thought I could manage.."

"What if one of them did hatch... Would you tell me or just raise it and set it free?"

Al sighs sadly rubbing his face. "I just.. I didn't know what to do.. I've got old geezers breathing down my neck seven hours a day, there have been conflicts left and right. On top of that I had to set up for this meeting, worried about what people would think. It's just one big stress and I didn't want to drag you down too.."

"I never get dragged down by you... So long as I know it's helping you, I can put up with anything. But I do not like secrets..."

Al sighs leaning in. He was so tired.. Ivan held him but his discontent was evident.

"I'm sorry.. I won't do it again.."

Ivan just sighed, pressing into his shoulder.

Al stayed there clinging to him. He would have fallen asleep if Francis hadn't come in signaling the break was over. Al reluctantly sits up, glad it wasn't someone who wasn't close to him.

Ivan stole one last kiss before going back to his own seat, whispering "We need to talk later."

Al nods softly, no use trying to get out of it now.

The rest of the meeting passed swiftly, rushing him towards the moment when he had to talk to Ivan. At least he'd finally get away from the taunts. Ivan might be upset with him but he'd never poke fun at him like this..

Nations trickled out slowly, totting home or just chatting to their friends.

Al put away his papers and pulled on his bag standing, it might have been two days ago but he was still wobbly. And it was only one too, how did he manage 5-6 before?

Ivan was by his side quickly, a steadying hand pressed to the small of his back. "Okay?"

"Yeah.. Let's just get out of here.."

He took a couple bags then guided him out of the room towards his car. Al kept his gaze straight ahead, avoiding the looks from others.

Mutters followed them to the door, trailing after them. It didn't stop until they were driving home. Al sighs leaning on the window glass. He felt sick.. Ivan patted his leg, setting off to Al's home.

It wasn't too far to go, though it was a little dusty from going unattended.. Nothing a quick wipe around wouldn't fix.

Al unlocked the door and stood there for a moment just absorbing the fact he could finally relax.

Ivan settled him on the couch, going to fetch him a cup of tea. Al fidgets slightly. Nerves still on edge. Ivan brought the tea back and sat beside him.

"Thanks."

"So how long have you had eggs...?"

"That one was two days ago.."

"Was it the first...?"

"Yes.." That's why he thought it was false, it was just a random single egg.

"And it all happened after we..."

"Yes.."

He nodded softly, letting it sink in. "...Is there any chance they'll hatch?"

"I don't know.. It's not supposed to happen this often from what I understand.. This was just bad timing with body chemistry.. I heard pet birds lay false eggs sometimes just by being triggered in the right way, so it might just be dormant."

The Russian nodded softly, hoping silently that this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence...

It shouldn't. It might have even just been a blip while his body still adjusted, next one shouldn't be for a few years at least.

"You're still quite bloated..."

Al pouts at him cutely.

He rolled his eyes, kissing him warmly. Al melted at that, snuggling up to him.

Ivan pulled back too soon though, a teasing little smirk playing at his lips. Al glances up confused.

"I think I'll go for a walk."

"Huh..?"

He shrugged. "I just feel like it."

"But, can't you stay for a little?" Al was too tired to see through his ruse.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Please..?" Al tears up slightly. "Just stay with me a while..?"

His smile faltered a bit, the Russian finally realizing Al couldn't see he wad only teasing. Still, he asked "Why?"

"Please.. I just.. I missed you.. I've been so scared and lonely lately.. I-I didn't know what to do.."

Ivan sat back down, wrapping him in a hug. "I'm not leaving... I was only teasing, I'm sorry..."

Al folded in clinging to him. He buried his face in Ivan's jacket trying not to cry. Ivan hushed him gently, petting his hair.

After a bit his body relaxed slightly nearly drifting off.

"Come... You need to rest..."

Al whines tiredly clinging to him. "Don' leave.."

"I won't... But you need to get to bed..."

Al hums nuzzling into his neck. "C'n I hav' m'egg..?"

"We can bring it with us."

Al didn't respond as his eyes drift shut. Ivan sighed, scooping him up, picking up his egg before taking him up to bed.

It wasn't too much of a hassle to slip him into pajamas, as soon as he hit the sheets he burrowed under them curling up. Ivan resigned himself to cuddling in with him, just wanting to hold him.

Al latches on tightly afraid to let go. He just lay there, cooing gently in his ear. Al finally got the restful sleep he needed so much.


End file.
